High School, Werewolves, & Other Things My Mom Would Kill Me For
by AbandonedMelody
Summary: Meet Hannah Fuller;a regular teen who's life is as stressful as the next teenager. Sister of Brady Fuller, Hannah can't help but wonder what happened to her brother when he disappears. With a hilarious trip to the mall with her best friend, two creepy awe-stricken teenage guys who are abnormally tall, and seem stuck on following their every word, her life will be less than ordinary
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight at all. Thank you, R & R? **

"One Way, or Another, I'm gonna find ya, I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha."

One Direction's voice woke me up, which wasn't exactly the best way to. Everyone was so "in love," with them and I didn't care.

I hit the 'Talk,' button, putting the iPhone to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hey loser," the voice replies. Halley. "I'm waiting outside. You have ten minutes to get ready. Be down by then. We're going to the mall."

Scowling, I groan.

"Don't be rude," Halley scolds. "Mall. Now. I'm dying."

"See you in ten," I reply.

"Love youuu," Halley drawls.

"Hate you," I say, but a smile in my voice dectected.

Hanging up, I jump to my feet, and grab my clothes from the closet, before heading to the bathroom.

Turning the water on cold, I strip myself and jump in.

It hits my back, freezing me over but waking me up.

I wash my hair quickly before getting out. I check the time. I had six minutes left.

I slip on my undergarments and a white camisole before grabbing my above-the-elbow white knitted sweater with holes and slipping it on.

I put on my black jeggings, brush my teeth, grabbed a hairbrush and run to my room.

I go into my closet, looking for shoes. I decide on my brown Oxfords, get my socks and a brown infinity scarf to match my shoes.

I hated mismatched things.

I check my phone again, seeing I'm at one minute left.

I race down the stairs, my wallet in hand, phone in my pocket, heart racing to beat the time, and my friend waiting behind the closed door.

I get outside, and Halley practically pounces on me.

She was pretty; she had dark blonde hair, with side swept bangs. She was beautiful–the kind of pretty that you see at school, the type of girl who was hard but absolutely breathtaking.

Her blue eyes sparkled at me as she smiled, and said, "Hannah is always on time," she jokes. I roll my eyes.

She was wearing a letterman jacket, that was blue and white, the letter "A," on the side in red.

Under that she had a plain white tank top, and she wore white shorts with it. On her feet were Sperries.

She smiled at me, and I smiled back before turning around and locking the door.

As we walked to her mom's van, we chat about random things. How excited we were to go to the mall, etc. before she nods her head to a huge pick up truck. "Still not home?" she asks me grimly. I shake my head.

"He's not home," I reply.

My parents who were off on business in New York had left me in the hands of my older brother, Brady Fuller. About a week ago, a day after my parents were gone, Brady had gotten pissed at me for asking him of he wanted Mac and Cheese, and he ran out of the home into the woods.

I hadn't seen him since. I was living by myself, and I only dared to tell Halley, knowing my parent wouldn't care and I didn't have anyone else to turn to.

She nodded, stopping the topic, and she slid the van door open for me. I nodded my head and got in, her following after me.

"Hello," her mother says from the front seat. I bit myself from making a remark. Her mom was so distant, and Halley practically hated her, though she told me she loved her.

I didn't believe it.

When we got to the mall, we thanked her mom for the ride and walked to the entrance.

I was only 14, Halley 15; the only thing we could do was go to the mall. We couldn't watch any movies we wanted to, seeing they were all Rated R.

Halley looked around as if to make sure no one was listening, and then stomped her feet and started to fan herself with her hands. "Oh my god, you know Phillip Douglas? The guy on the baseball team, the one in our grade?"

I nodded.

"Well, he was flirting with me the other day. He is so freaking ho–"

Her sentence was cut short as she ran into someone.

I had to look up he was so huge. He had a youthful face, and with a snap, I realized he looked exactly like Collin Littlesea.

Holy shit, a voice in my head hisses. It is. And he got hot.

"I'm sorry," Halley blushes. I wasn't paying attentio–" and then their eyes meet.

The look in his eyes is really creepy. Sorta like the face of a blind man seeing the world for the first time, but also a mixture of a man seeing his bride walking down the aisle for the first time, but much more powerful.

It was creepy as fuck.

I backed up a little from the intense scene, and so did Halley, who had a confused and flustered look on her face. She was blushing, also, her cheeks the reddest I had ever seen.

A boy who looked a few years older than Collin walked forward, looking shocked.

He started out, "Collin, dude, did you just imp–" and then he looked in our direction.

Halley was looking at the ground, as of the white tiles had suddenly become very interesting. The boy looked at me, and our gazes locked.

He was the hottest guy I had ever seen. He had dark skin, a goofy smile on his face, displaying his pearly whites.

His face was just perfect, and I was mentally fangirling like I did whenever I see guys on Tumblr. Jesus Christ.

He was giving me a look similar to Collin's on Halley.

That's when I freaked.

I'm known to do embarrassing things when I'm freaking out, so I wrack my brain for things.

God, I remember this one time in French Class...

And then it hit me.

"Je ne parle pas anglais," I say frantically, grab Halley's hand, and turn around.

And that's when we ran.

**Je ne parle pas anglais= "I don't speak English," in French. I don't own Twilight at all; only Hannah, Halley, and Halley's mom. Thanks for the reads!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"I know you, you don't know me, you are really cree-ee-py," singsongs Halley under her breath as we his behind a rack in Sears.

By now, we had gotten yelled at by an old lady when I almost ran her over because I wasn't watching, been scolded by a mother for my "potty mouth, that you should be ashamed of!", been asked if I worshipped Satan (don't ask), and have attempted to shove Halley back as meat for the guys to have and run for it.

"Hannah!" I whisper-scream. "Stop singing."

"Never!" she returns loudly. I shove my hand over her mouth and peak out to reveal Collin and his buddy looking in our direction, walking closer.

I shove Halley.

"Run run run!" I cried out, not even trying to lower my voice. Halley got up so fast she was practically stumbling over her feet, but she finally got steady and ran after me.

Looking behind, they were following us. Jesus Christ; damn hormonal teen boys. We just wanted to shop, not fucking start playing a game of "Finding Waldo," or some shit.

I dodged around pedestrians, and across one of those small "bridge," thingies they have so you can get from one shop side of the mall to the other.

I'm not the best at describing things.

I turn around, and Halley wasn't there.

Shit.

The panic rises up in me.

Where did they take her?

Did she fall?

Is she being raped?

I start hyperventilating.

Oh my fucking God. She's being raped. Oh my God.

Just when I'm about to burst into tears I hear a pair of hands on one of my arms, trying to get my attention.

I scream.

In the middle of the mall, right were there are probably a thousand people, I screamed bloody murder.

I turn around to see who it is, my survival instincts kicking in.

My hands travel up the hand, up the arm, the shoulder, the neck, to the face.

It was Halley.

I stop screaming immediately. My throat closes up. It goes dry, as does my mouth.

I was still shaking.

Relief, however, flooded through me. It was just Halley. It was just Halley. Oh, God, it was just Halley.

I almost tackle her to the floor, instead I just hug her for a good two minutes.

"Holy Shit, Hans. Are you okay?" asks Halley. "You look like you saw a ghost."

"I probably would've been one at thy rate," I mumble under my breath before quickly releasing my friend awkwardly.

She laughs. The tense muscles in my back had been let go, and a wave of tiredness washed over me.

Halley looks me over once, and frowns. She tips her head to the side, an accusing look in her face. "Did you have a panic attack?" she finally asks.

I look to the ground, studying my boots. "Yes," I chock out. "I did."

Her gaze softens a lot. "Oh, Hannah," she says gently.

I close my eyes and take deep breathes. It's okay, Hannah. In. Out. It's all okay. Halley wasn't raped.

I open my eyes, and let out a breathe I had realized I held in. It was a breath of air that you held at the back of your throat, a breath that is so filled with relief that you want to cry.

"See?" Halley smiles. "It's all okay, babes." She pauses. "Why don't get you a drink?"

I nod, and follow behind like an aimless puppy. When in the food court, I grab a Sprite from a small Taco Bell, with cinnamon sticks.

I chew, take a drink, and I feel myself slowly beginning to feel normal again.

"Are you alright?" Halley says, but a hint of worry in her voice.

I clench my jaw. I hated people seeing me weak, or broken. I swallow, and glare at her. I knew it was wrong; she didn't do anything, she was trying to help me.

"Fine," I answer curtly.

She frowns at me. "You know Hannah? Maybe if you weren't too busy building those damn walks up you'd be fine. It's like you hate people taking care of you for once! God. I was just trying to help, but forget it now."

"You're a fine one to talk, seeing you with your family and oh, about everyone else!" I snap back.

She closes her eyes, and when she opens them, blue fire is raging in them. "Whatever," she snaps. "I'm going."

She gets up and walks away. I glare at my soda, before scrapping my seat across the ground and abruptively getting to my feet. I ignore the stares for once, and walk away, towards the entrance/exit.

I open the door and step outside. I stomp my way past the stores, grumbling and muttering to myself, and when I finally focus in again I find myself leaning against a wall, glaring at everyone who looks.

And that's when I realize who's coming towards me.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck, I think.

Run you stupid hoe! My mind screams, but being a dumbass, I stand there, frozen, as their gazes lock on mine.

They keep walking forward, until they are finally in front of me.

"Hannah," Collin greets.

I don't look up.

"Hannah," he sighs again.

I don't look up.

"Hannah," he finally says, irritation in his voice.

I don't look up.

"Hannah," whispers the other boy, the boy I keep thinking about.

I look up.

His eyes, dark brown, glow with happiness when our eyes look, the look of awe still there. He was staring at me, staring right into my soul it felt like.

I swallow.

He seems to unravel me. To tear down my walls, make me want to tell him my secrets and just, God, jump his bones.

No, Hannah! I scream at myself. You do NOT want to jump his sexy-ass bones.

Nope.

Not at all.

I turn away.

"Collin," I say coldly.

He nods at me. I remain my glare at him. "Hello, Hannah."

"No," I snap. "No. Don't come around and, 'Hey, Hannah,' me. Don't. Wanna explain to me what the hell is going on with my brother? Where he went? Hmm? You know, don't you?"

Collin swallows. "No," he says nervously.

Liar.

And I tell him so.

"I'm not lying," he tells me.

"Yes, you are," I say. "There's a difference between not telling me and not actually knowing."

He looks away. "I can't tell you," he mutters.

I cock an eyebrow at him. "Can't tell me? What? Is he doing drugs or something? Part of a gang?" Disgust ripples off my voice.

"Obviously he is on steroids or something," I continue. "You know where he is, and you left around the same time he did, too. What? Doing drugs lately, yes? Perhaps I'll just tell your mom. I'm sure she'd be proud."

Holy fuck.

I obviously did something wrong, or said something; I can't help it, I speak without thinking. Collin was shaking, glaring at me now.

"I'm not doing drugs!" he roars. "I'm fucking trying to help you, you ungrateful bitch!"

Oh hell no.

"Well maybe if you weren't such an addict you wouldn't be freaking yelling at me like you are now!" I scream back at him.

He looks about ready to tackle me, when that creeper who can't keep his eyes off of me steps forward in front of me, almost protectively.

"She's not a bitch, idiot," he yells at Collin.

He's shaking too, by now.

My eyes widen at what's going on around me.

Yeah, I'm scared now, I decide.

I pull myself into a standing position, look at what the hell is going on around me one last time, turn around and run like there's no fucking tomorrow.

As I ran around the block, I ran smack dab into Halley.

We bump heads and fall down in a pile of tangled limbs.

"Ow, holy shit," I curse, my eyes closed as I wince, holding my forehead.

"God," Halley mutters, but we slowly both rise.

She looks at me, and we both blurt out our apologies.

"I'm sorry for being such a bit–"

"I'm sorry, too!"

"I just didn't realize–"

"I didn't mean what I sa–"

"Will you forgive me?" we both finally end with the same question, laughing.

She nods, and I smile before remembering the Drugged-Out-Hotties, as I had named them. They were probably coming for us again.

"We have to go," I say urgently. "Those creepy but hot guys are right around the corner!"

She nods, and we take off.

We finally find her mom and convince her to let us go home; she finally agrees, and once we're in the car, a pang seems to hit my chest as we leave.

It got stronger the farther we got away, and I put my hand on my stomach, as if I had the stomach flu.

I looked over at Halley, who's eyes were filled with pain. I arch my eyebrows, silently asking her a question.

_ Do you feel it to?_

She studies my expression, before frowning.

And to my horror, she nods.

**i do not own twilight in any way!**


End file.
